


What to name...

by chartreuserpent (kofiakii)



Series: Nine Days with Drarry before Christmas (December 2020) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, December 2020, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, Romantic Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kofiakii/pseuds/chartreuserpent
Summary: In which Draco and Harry decided to give a name to their snowman.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Nine Days with Drarry before Christmas (December 2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056464
Kudos: 4
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	What to name...

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5! We're nearing the end of this series, I hope y'all enjoyed my fics from Part 1 to the end (part 9). Don't be shy to interact with me! Feel free to comment anything or say hi to me on my **Tumblr** ([@chartreuserpent](https://chartreuserpent.tumblr.com))

“There! We should name it... Snowy or maybe Whitey,” Harry said almost out of breath from the excitement and tiredness of building their own snowman in midst of winter. Draco looked at him as if disagreeing with the choice of name, “Nope, we should name it Eira, it means snow in Welsh.” the blond said, smiling to himself while looking at the snowman they built together.

Harry rolled his eyes at his lover, “’Kay whatever you say, you logophile freak,” Harry said as he gathers up snow in his hands and makes snowballs, then he put the snowballs together like how they did with the snowman earlier. Creating snow versions of the snowman. As expected of his lover, he'd rather have a fancy name for everything, it's in his personality. Well, Harry being Harry, likes everything simple.

“Don’t be like that, our daughter will hear you being mean to me,” Draco said smirking while pointing at the snowman, Harry looked at him weirdly then realizes what his lover meant, his lips curved up into a smile before breaking into a huge grin and fit of laughter. 

“What the heck, Draco. You even gave it gender and call it our daughter,” Harry said gasping for air after laughing for good five minutes straight. His lover’s just looking at him fondly, eyes sparkling as he watches his lover enjoys himself. 

Harry noticed how Draco stares at him and he feels himself flushing a tint of cherry red. “Let’s build one again, I want another daughter and three sons,” Draco stated, putting gloves at the snowman. He started gathering snow and Harry just looks at him, dumbfounded.


End file.
